


A Confession With Some Hogwarts

by Shaniqua_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniqua_Girl/pseuds/Shaniqua_Girl
Summary: Another import from my ffn.net account, I figured I may as well put it up here! This is from way back when in 2010, but I hope y’all enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	A Confession With Some Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Another import from my ffn.net account, I figured I may as well put it up here! This is from way back when in 2010, but I hope y’all enjoy!

A/N: so this one I just thought of randomly while looking for fanfics to read. Hope that this one is good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in his world. That right goes to J.K. Rowling.

Harry and Charlie Weasley were sitting in their living room in their flat with the rest of the Weasley family surrounding them. Harry and Charlie had been dating for a few years beforehand, but only just got officially married a year ago. It had been a bit of a shock when they announced they were in love, but everyone had quickly gotten over it. After all, everyone knew Harry was destined for a redhead.

But here they sit, nervously, because they had been planning to tell their family some news they had found out during the summer. Harry had taken Charlie's hand, for comfort for what was to come.

"Ok, so I- we- want to thank you all for coming here today-" started Harry, but was cut off by a snort from Ron. Harry glared for a moment, and then continued.

"Anyway, me and Charlie have some news for you all… It is a little bit shocking, trust me, we were when we found out. What we're here to tell you is umm…"

"Yes, what is it Harry? You can tell us, you know." Hermione said, concern on her face, as well as all the other girls in the room.

"Ok, we'll just come right out with it," said Charlie. "Well, Harry is… Harry is well, pregnant. Its twins, both are boys."

To say the Weasley family was shocked was a very true assumption. Ron, Bill, and the twins were all gaping; Hermione, Fleur, and all the girls, including Mrs. Weasley had grins on their faces, and looking very scary indeed. Everyone else took a moment to digest the news, but then everyone started asking question.

"Oh, Harry, how long have you known? Have you got any names?" Ginny asked, excited.

"Well, the doctor says I'm about 3 ½ months along. We haven't exactly thought of names yet, but I do quite like the names Andrew and Edmund." Harry replied to the youngest Weasley.

And when the two twins had been born, almost everyone in the room cooed at how cute they were. The elder, Andrew James Potter-Weasley had jet black smooth hair, and blue eyes. The other, Edmund Sirius Potter-Weasley had the trademark Weasley red hair- but as messy as Harry's- and bright green eyes. Charlie and Harry looked at each other, love in their eyes, and looked back down at their new children.

And as quickly as it started, time went by just as quickly. The twins were now 11 years old, and at Kings Cross going to Hogwarts for their first year. Andrew had gone ahead and went through the barrier, as he wanted to see his friends. Edmund however, had wanted to ask his father something.

"Dad, what if I'm in Slytherin? I don't want to be in Slytherin!"

"Don't fret about it Edmund. I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor, you are very brave from what I've observed." Harry responded. "But let's go, I'm sure you'll like to find Hugo."

So Harry, Charlie, and Edmund ran at the barrier; Edmund winced a little, afraid that he'd hit the barrier, but it never came. Through the fog they saw Andrew coming towards them with Hermione, Ron and their child, Hugo, who was a little younger than the twins.

"Hi! I've found Hugo, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron," said Andrew. "Come on Ed, Hugo, we've got about a minute before the trains leaves. Wouldn't want to miss it!"

So the three boys ran to the train, just as it was about to go, and went on. They all went to the window and started waving to their parents, and their parents waving back at them. As it was going out of sight, Charlie wrapped his arm around Harry and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You think they'll be ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will be Charlie. They maybe little mischief makers, but they're good kids."

And Harry smiled and put his hand to the scar he had on his forehead. His scar had not pained him for 11 years. All was well.

A/N: Well that's longer than my first one! That is what I was hoping for… I think it is pretty decent, and please leave a review! I want to know what you think! :)


End file.
